


Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A simple morning with Ella & Maze.





	Mornings

Ella gestured quickly as she continued to speak about the latest show her  _ abuela  _ had gotten her into. Maze envied how close Ella was with her family, how she prioritised them above everything, and she knew that they loved her just as much. Maze had never had anything like that before.

Maze ran the brush through Ella’s hair once more and gathered the soft strands into her fist gently. She reached to the side and picked up one of the nearby hair ties, working the hair into a high ponytail until there was sudden  _ snap _ and the band pinged across the room.

Maze glared while Ella laughed.

Huffing, Maze let Ella’s hair fall back down and pushed the strands until some was draped over her shoulders. “You should wear it down,” she said. “It’s nice down,”

Ella shrugged. “I like my hair down, but it doesn’t really work for work, you know?” she said. “The last thing I need is for my hair to wind up on a crime scene,” she said with a bright laugh.

Maze rolled her eyes. “Oh sure, forensic scientist turned killer psycho,” she said as she began to gather the hair up again. “Now, sit still so I can do this right.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked this story ^_^ Please leave me a comment telling me what you think <3
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
